Love Brings You to Brokeness
by XxxPuppylove12xxX
Summary: "I can't take it anymore...I can't trust anyone...all my boyfriends have cheated on me...you'll do the same I bet" said Amu as she looked at the mezmorizing midnight blue eyes. "I won't...i promise"


**Lala: Hullo everbody! This is a new story that I made with my pal cuppycakelol!**

**cuppycakelol: Yo everybody!**

**Lala: Disclaimer! I do-**

**cuppycakelol: Let Ikuto do the disclaimers...**

**Lala:...Okay!**

**Ikuto: I'm not going to...**

**Lala: Then I'll never make Amu fall in love with you!**

**Ikuto: Fine! *grumbles* Lala and cuppycakelol doesn't own Shugo Chara...**

**Lala and cuppycakelol: CAN'T HEAR YOU!**

**Ikuto: Lala and cuppycakelol doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Lala and cuppcakelol: CAN'T HEAR YOU STILL!**

**Ikuto:...LALA AND CUPPYCAKELOL DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**Lala and cuppycakelol: much better :3**

**Amu: Now on to the story!**

**Ikuto: Ammuuu! *glomps Amu***

**Amu: Perverted neko!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I ran and ran to who-know's where as tears kept streaming down my face '_I didn't care...no one cares for a stupid girl who falls in love with someone and get cheated on for 4 times!_' I thought as I ran through the park. As I sat down I took out my phone to see the picture og my boyfriend Kukai and me hugging each other. _'Such a jerk! Kukai how could you!_' I thought again as more tears streamed down my face and as on que it started drizzling.

I got up and went back home...can't believe that my best friends turned their backs on me! My best friends ever since elementary school! We were now in high school and everything was not how I thought that it would turn out to be.

Highschool was supposed to be the best years of your life. Then why is it that everything seemed to be going wrong? I trudged my way up to my room and collasped on my bed not caring if I was wet or freezed to my bones. It didn't matter if I got sick, no one seemed to care anyways. Somehow, despite the tears that would not stop flowing and the aching of my heart I managed to finally find sleep. Only nightmares invaded my dreams, twisting images that pulled at the seams in my heart. I sat up not daring to close my eyes because I knew that if I did I would be sucked back into my hellish nightmare.

I trudged my way to my window and stared at the stars, beautiful and shining, _'Why can't my life be like that too?'_ I thought. Then suddenly, I remembered him, my first love.

**_Flashback_**

_As I was walking down throught the park going to the market I heard Tadase and another girl's voice. I quickly hid behind a tree or a bush or whatever you call it...a shrub! Yeah a shrub and peeked to see Tadase and a girl kissing. 'I knew it...' I thought 'I knew it all along...should never have trusted him...' I stepped out and marched towards Tadase and slapped him as hard as I could. Though I didn't know that I could slap that hard, Tadase fell to the ground and clutched his cheek. Somehow I knew how long they were dating '5 months...' my inner self told me. _

_"5 months huh Tadase!" I spat. _

_"H-how did you know?" he studdered. _

_"I know everything and don't you dare come apoligizing to me." I said, right when I turned around I heard a slap and pain coursing through the blood og my cheek. Only to find Saaya standing there smirking at me as if she was the best damn thing in the world. I returned her little favor by socking her in the jaw. I looked down at her and said "I hope your happy." and with that, I walked away. I thought I saw a flah of midnight blue when I walked away but I shaked it off. _

_Tadase was first to break my heart, and then it was Kairi. I hadn't really expected him, the boy who had confessed to me with such feeling only to hurt me...but he did. He had practically begged me to go out with him, and so I decided to give him a chance. Slowly, I found myself falling for him, the way he did little things that no one had done for me. He would give me little notes in my locker and give flowers to me each day. I had even fooled myself into believing he really loved me. That is until I caught him cheating...only this time it was with one of my best friends Yaya and it hasn't even been 2 weeeks. After I had confronted them and told them that I never wanted to see them again. And so I avoided them and any places they might be. Looking back at all the sweet little things he did that once made me smile, now only bringing pain and tears._

**Real World...**

**Amu's POV**

I felt drowsiness take over so I decided to go to bed even though I knew what the consequences would be. As I slowly closed my eyes, I dreamed of how Nagihiko came to me with open arms...

**_Dream..._**

_I found myself running down the street. I knew this wasn't a dream but only a flashback in a dream. I didn't care though I kept running and running, too depressed and heart broken to see where I was going again. I suddenly bumped into Nagihiko. "Amu-chan, what's wrong?" he asked with his smile. Suddenly I felt everything melt away. All the pain and brokeness were replaced with love and happiness. "Nagihiko..." I said._

_~Timeskip~_

_It's been nearly 3 weeks and I thought it would go well unlike the other times. I happily walked hand in hand with Nagihiko my new boyfriend. RIIIIIINNNNGGGG! Nagihiko's cellphone was ringing. "Wait here Amu." Nagihiko said sweetly, as if I was caught in a trance I nodded. I saw Nagihiko talk with someone on the other end of the phone. "Hmm..okay..okay...see you there." and with that he ended the call. _

_"Gomen, Amu-chan I have to go meet uh...Tadase." Nagihiko said. _

_"Okay." I replied suspicoius that he hesitated before he said that backstabbing man-slut's name. After Nagihiko left I decided to follow what my heart said which was to go follow Nagihiko. I crept slowly and followed him until I saw him meet up with a girl. 'I know who she is' I thought 'She's Rima!'_

_"Hello Rima-chan." Nagihiko said so sweetly I felt like I could melt._

_"Hi Nagihiko." Rima said blushing while trying to look away. Then Nagi and Rima walked to the ocean where the sun was setting. I watched tears threatening to come out. Then suddenly my heart broke as I saw them leaning in slowly, then Nagihiko closed the gap between his and Rima's mouth. "Nagihiko you baka! I yelled and slapped his face." it was like Tadase all over again only Rima didn't slap me. "Amu! Why'd you slap him!" Rima said worried and angry. "Nagihiko how could you! How could you date me only to have my heart broken!I never want to see you or Rima again!" I yelled and turned around just enough to see Rima schocked and dumbfounded. I ran until I ran into an alley with some men. "Hey hotty." one of them said. As they came closer to me I blacked out just enough light to see midnight blue hair._

* * *

><p><strong>Lala: Yes, yes I know everybody hates cliffhangers...but that's why it's sooo exciting!<strong>

**cuppycakelol: Yes it is**

**Ikuto: Who is that man in midnight blue hair?**

**Amu: heartbroken so many times *cries***

**Ikuto: Don't worry my strawberry! *comfortes Amu***

**Amu: *cries on Ikuto's shoulders***

**cuppycakelol: Stop with the dramaticness**

**Lala: You see that button on the bottom? If you want me to continue press it. I lead you to the way. **

** v**

** v**

** v**

** v**


End file.
